


Rick and the Tentacle Creature from Space

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Mpreg, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: Rick is a scientist who will do whatever it takes in his pursuit of knowledge. Even if that means allowing an alien tentacle creature to impregnate him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

The meteor had crashed near Rick’s home late that night. Clamoring at the hopes of retrieving some space rock that would be interesting to research, he rushed out of his home and towards the crash site.

However once he had arrived at the site, he found no space rocks. In fact, there was no meteorite in the crater. Instead Rick found a mass of tentacles, roughly the size of a golden retriever. It was strange, seeing it slithering around; it didn’t look like it had been harmed. While it wasn’t what Rick was looking for, he certainly couldn’t turn down the opportunity to research a strange species that seemingly came from space.

It didn’t put up a fight when Rick picked it up and took it back home with him. He brought it up to his study and placed it in an empty fish tank on the floor. It writhed a bit in the glass, but didn’t do much else. There was so much Rick was curious about. Where did it come from, could it feel things, did it have emotions? How did it reproduce?

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves,” Rick muttered to himself. There was going to be plenty of time to observe and research the strange tentacle alien. He had just begun his two-week vacation, and had plenty of time to devote to the creature.

First he began to write down notes, making observations about the tentacle creature. It was blue, yellow, and purple, and seem to have at least a dozen tentacles, thought it was hard to be sure, since the mass kept writhing around. After taking the notes, he took a camera from his desk and approached the fish tank. Rick knelt down in front of the tank, and just as he was about to take a picture, one of the tentacles suddenly rushed up and touched his forehead, leaving behind a stinging sensation.

Rick recoiled from the tank, dropping the camera. He touched his forehead where the tentacle creature had touched him, but felt nothing.

“There. Now we may communicate.” The otherworldly voice echoed in the room. Rick looked around his study, but there was no one to be seen. Then he looked down at the writhing mass.

“Did you…did you just talk?” Rick asked, crawling on his hands and knees towards the tank.

“Yes. It was me. I implanted a spike in your brain that will allow me to communicate with you telepathically. Do not worry. It won’t harm you, and it will disappear within a few weeks.”

Rick could barely stop grinning. “Well this is fantastic! There is so much I want to learn about you. You dropped from the skies and you may be the first alien to land on Earth!” And he would be the one to introduce the creature to world, in due time of course. Once he had studied it in depth.

“Hmm…yes I forgot your species are naturally curious about everything,” said the tentacle mass.

“Wait. Does that mean you already know about humans? How long have you known about our existence? How many more of you are there out there?” Rick had so many questions, and he desperately needed answers for all of them.

“I will tell you all you wish to know and more. But I require something in return,” said the tentacle creature.

“What is it? I’ll do anything.”

“You must house me in your womb, and allow me to reproduce inside of you.”

“W-what?” Rick wasn’t quite sure he heard the creature right. “You want to impregnate me?”

“Yes. Carry my young, and I will tell you all you wish to know. It won’t hurt. In fact, I think you’ll like the experience.”

Well, when you put it like that, Rick thought. How could he resist? Be impregnated by an alien tentacle species in exchange for being a complete open book? It’s not every day something like that happens. Not to mention he would be able to record his own first hand experience of their reproduction cycle. Rick knew it was not an opportunity to be missed.

“I accept.”

“Good. Please, take off your clothing and make yourself comfortable.”

Rick’s hands shake as he struggles to as he’s told as quickly as possible. As soon as he finishes stripping himself, Rick takes the fish tank and drags it over to the small sofa typically reserved for afternoon naps.

With the fish tank, and the tentacle creature within, in front of him, Rick takes a seat. He opens his legs wide, revealing his silky folds to the creature before him. The prospect of having an alien tentacle creature enter him and reproduce with him already made him wet and his cock rock hard.

With one of its tentacles, the creature reaches up and feels Rick’s wet folds, teasingly brushing them. Rick groaned under his touch.

“I thought I would need to take time to make you more pliable, but I’m pleased that’s not the case.” Without warning, the tentacle plunged through his folds, travelling deep within him. With little effort, it breached his cervix, and began to explore his womb. Rick gasped as he watched the tentacle form a bulge in his stomach. He reached down to touch it, and it sent a shiver down his spine when he did.

A second tentacle lifted from the tank, but this one was different. It was hollow, and it approached his cock, enveloping it completely. Then it slowly began to suck.

“It would seem you will be over the edge soon. I will not waste any of your sperm,” said the tentacle creature.”

“Why do you need it?”

“To reproduce of course. What a silly question.”

Rick would’ve been embarrassed, but the feeling went away when a second tentacle joined the first inside of him, pressing forward into his womb. Like the first inside of him, it explores and stretches his womb. Rick breathes heavily, and all of the sudden shifting inside of him was enough to make him cum. All of it is immediately sucked up by the tentacle around his cock.

“Good,” said the tentacle creature. “You’re doing wonderful. Now I am satisfied with your womb and will be begin to enter you.” Rick panted with anticipation, his cock already hard again as the tentacle creature slowly made its way out of the tank towards him. All of the tentacles slowly slithered up his thighs. The anticipation was killing him.

One by one, tentacle after tentacle plunged into his soaking wet folds that lubricated the creature’s entry. Rick’s lower abdomen bulged and stretched as his body struggled to accommodate the mass of tentacles. Slowly the creature pumped its way in, sliding deeper and deeper inside of him. The bulge moved upwards with each pump, making him pant. Rick came a few times as it moved further and further within, and each time the tentacle enveloping his cock drank up every drop.

His cervix was stretched beyond belief with all of the tentacles moving into his womb. Soon, the whole mass of tentacles slipped past his folds, sealing shut except for the one tentacle that continued to milk his cock. That particular tentacle was growing thicker, so full it was with his sperm. The sperm that would be used to impregnate himself. Just thinking about that was enough to make Rick cum again.

The tentacle creature was nearly in the womb. By now, Rick’s belly looked swollen and lumpy. Touching the lumps sent a shock through his whole body, which felt more sensitive than ever. He grunted as the mass of tentacles made one final push past his cervix, and popped into his womb. He looked six months pregnant.

Rick moaned as he felt the tentacles inside of him writhe and wriggle around, adjusting to their new home. The skin of his belly stretched tight over his new guest, showing a clear, pulsating outline of each tentacle. He watched, mesmerized as his belly swirled and undulated and churned. His cock ejaculated again, no surprise. And again the tentacle sucked him dry.

“A perfect home for my young. Soon you will be fat with my offspring.”

“I can’t wait,” was all Rick could manage to utter. The tentacle around his cock released him and slowly began to recede inside of him. He could hear a loud churning noise from it, and the tentacle seemed to be growing wider and wider. “What happening inside the tentacle that’s going back inside me? Why is it making that sound?”

“It is mutating your sperm to become…more suitable to the task,” the tentacle explained.

“Fascinating,” Rick whimpered. The girthy tentacle was tough to slip back inside because of how thick it was. Thankfully he was already stretched out, so it wasn’t long before it joined the rest of the tentacles. It stood out from the rest of the tentacles inside him, as its outline outside his belly was much larger.

“What happens now?” he asked, barely above a whisper. He was dying to know what would happen to him next.

“Next, I fill you up with your mutated cum. Be ready. “

Rick held his belly between his hands. He felt the tentacle creature inside him pulse several times, then suddenly there was an intense pressure in his womb as the creature released all of Rick’s mutated cum. Under his fingers, Rick watched his burgeoning belly swell. The outline of the tentacle creature faded away, his stomach becoming a smooth round orb. There was a wriggling sensation beneath his fingers; the mutated sperm eagerly swam around inside of his womb. He now looked nine months pregnant.

“During this time, I will be releasing eggs, but you may begin to ask whatever questions you wish,” said the creature. It shifted inside Rick’s womb, jostling around in all of the cum. Rick picked up a notebook and a pen, then made himself comfortable.

“Alright, why don’t we start with the basics? Where are you from?” Rick’s belly undulated slightly from sudden movements of the mutated sperm in his womb, and he caressed it to calm them down while he waits for an answer.

“My kind live on asteroids, travelling through space. We don’t know what planet we originate from. We do not even know if we are from this galaxy.”

“You must be able to adapt to a number of environments, going from a small space rock with low gravity and no atmosphere to a place like Earth,” said Rick, writing down his observations.

Rick grunted as a shock suddenly runs through his body, emanating from the left side of his hefty belly. “What was that?” he asked, his voice shaking. His belly suddenly jerks to the left, then bounces back with a light jiggle, causing the excess cum to slosh around inside. He runs a hand down his belly to the source of the sudden jolt. The sensations he feels make him all wet again.

“My egg implanting in the wall of your womb,” the tentacle creature replied. “It is perfectly normal.”

“How strange,” Rick muttered. He wrote down about the implantation process, and how much his belly seemed to move around despite it only being eggs. He lets out another groan as a second shock runs through him, then a third and a fourth, and his belly jerks to the left again. Inside of Rick, more eggs implant into the walls of his womb. “Is the implantation process always so…violent? In humans, we don’t often know we’re pregnant until weeks after.”

“How interesting. I suppose compared to the human process, yes it is violent. However it has never harmed any incubator before.”

“Well, that’s a reli- _oh._ ” Another shock, another jerking movement in his belly. His cock was hard again, but now there’s no tentacle to suck him off. “My god, I’m so pregnant.”

“Yes, you are. And you’re doing so well, Rick,” said the tentacle creature.

“I-I guess I’ll ask more questions about your reproductive process since I’m experiencing it first hand. Does your kind always reproduce with other species?”

“I…I am not sure. I believe so,” the tentacle creature replied. “What I do know is that human hosts are a favourite among my kind.“

“Really?” Rick jotted that down. “You mean I’m not the first? But how is that possible? No one could’ve kept this a secret.”

“We found that many humans are quite fond of us, and thus maintain discretion in order not to lose us. It’s a mutually beneficial.” The creature ran one of its tentacles along the walls of Rick’s womb again, stretching his belly and sending waves of pleasure through his whole body.

“I can see what you mean,” he replied, trying to keep his shaky breathing under control. “W-well, what about sperm? You took mine. Does your kind always use the host’s cum?”

“Yes. We cannot produce our own, so we take what we need from the host. Sometimes, if the host wishes it, we also take it from their lovers. They find it…erotic and exhilarating.”

“I see, I see,” Rick said, writing it down. “How interesting.”

He groaned again as another shock ran through him, and his belly jerked again. “You made me pregnant again? How many eggs are you going to implant into my womb?” He caressed his belly, which had now grown even larger what with all of the developing tentacles inside of him. On the left side of his belly, where the first of his children had implanted, he could already feel subtle movement.

“So many. I know you are capable, Rick.” The tentacle creature runs a tentacle across the wall of Rick’s womb. He panted, unable to contain himself with the pleasuring sensations from inside of him. “You will be a father to so many children. I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when Rick woke up to severe cramping pains in his belly. At first, he thought his brood were simply moving a lot, as they had been for the past two days. He reached down to caress his belly to try and calm down his energetic children. It had little effect as another intense wave of pain passed through his body, making him groan.

“It is time,” said the tentacle creature inside of his womb. The one who impregnated him with this brood of writhing tentacles.

“Time for wha- _ah._ ” Another wave of pain shoots through him. He visibly sees is belly contract within itself and feels the need to push.

“For the birth of our children Rick,” the creature replied. “They are ready. Go and fill a bath with hot water. It will make the birthing process so much smoother for you.

It took Rick a great deal of effort to haul himself up and off the bed to waddle to his bathroom. It had only been a week since he became pregnant with alien tentacles. He wasn’t sure how many were inside of him, but his belly had grown substantially in the past few days. So much so that none of his clothes fit him anymore, and Rick couldn’t bear to be standing up for more than a few minutes at a time.

In the bathroom, he began to run the hot water. As the tub slowly filled up, another contraction rocked through him. Rick could already feel a tentacle begin to pass through his cervix.

“They’re impatient, aren’t they?” he muttered, rubbing the lower part of his enormous belly. The tentacles writhed under his touch, eager to finally be released into the world.

Soon the tub was filled with water, and Rick didn’t hesitate to step into the steaming water. As soon as part of his belly was submerged, the muscles in his abdomen relaxed enough to allow the first of his offspring to slip out of him through his folds and into the tub. It was a similar looking tentacle creature to the one he allowed to enter his womb, except it was slightly smaller and was blue and green. Rick could already feel the next creature begin to press down on his cervix.

“There it is. The first of many,” said the tentacle creature. The tentacles he just birthed wriggled around a bit in the water before disappearing into the drain.

“W-where is it going?” Rick panted between contractions.

“To find its own host, of course. The cycle will continue.”

Another contraction rocked through Rick’s body, and pushed down as a second set of tentacles escaped his womb and into the bathwater. Thankfully because cervix had been so abused when the tentacle creature first entered him and because these tentacles were smaller, the newborn tentacles practically slipped out of him with each contraction. Soon dozens of tentacle creatures had been birthed from Rick; his belly was now smaller than before, but still much larger than one from a normal pregnancy

He groaned again as another contraction made his belly pulse. He could feel the tentacle mass pressing down, but this one didn’t seem to be slipping through as easily.

“It is the largest of our children, Rick. It will be born soon, you’re doing so well,” the tentacle creature said, encouraging him as he continued to push down.

A knock on the door pulled Rick out of his daze. “Rick? Are you okay in there? Let me in.” Rick sighed, realizing it was the voice of his lover and fellow researcher, Keith. “I’ve been texting you for days but you haven’t answered any of them. What’s going on in there?”

Rick panicked as he heard the doorknob turn. He didn’t bother locking it earlier since he was alone. Keith came in before Rick could even say a word and what he found must’ve looked shocking to him. He saw Rick, heavily pregnant and nearing the end of his labour in the bathtub, sweating as he struggled to push the last of his brood out.

Keith ran to his side. “W-what? What’s happened to you? What’s…inside of you?” He reached down and touched Rick’s belly, which lurched under his touch. “W-What is that? We should call the hospital.”

“No!” Rick grabbed Keith’s arm, stopping him from getting up. “I’m alright, I promise.”

“Is this why you’ve been ignoring me for the past few days? I don’t understand.” Rick’s hand moves to Keith’s face, caressing it to try and calm him down.

“It’s a long story, but in short I’ve allowed a sapient tentacle alien species to house themselves inside of me and impregnate me and now I’m giving birth. I can tell you more afterwards.” Rick explained. Keith looked at him in confusion, his eyes darting between the large belly and his face.

“You…allowed it? Rick, this is too far, even for you,” Keith replied. Rick sighed, knowing Keith always preferred to be cautious rather than take risks.

“Lecture me later. I just have one more to birth, and it’s giving me a lot of trouble. Will you help me?” he pleaded, his face scrunched up as another contraction ran through him. Keith’s stony face softened, and he nodded.

“Let me get into the bath with you. I can hold you that way.” Keith began to strip down until he was naked, then climbed into the bath behind Rick. He shuffled around a bit, making the bathwater slosh around, until Rick was sitting in Keith’s lap and leaning back against him. Rick groaned as his belly pulsated with another contraction. The last tentacle offspring was well on its way now; he could feel it moving down his tunnel.

Keith’s hands reached up and rubbed the burgeoning orb. “How long have you been like this, giving birth? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I knew you’d disapprove. And I don’t know how long this has been going on, or how many I’ve birthed so far. I lose count after 20.”

“20? You must be so exhausted,” Keith replied, rubbing Rick’s belly up and down as the last offspring bulged in his lower abdomen. Keith’s lips lowered to his neck and he placed a kiss. “While I don’t approve, I can’t help but love seeing you like this. So tortured, so huge, so…handsome.”

Rick let out a quick laugh that turned into a long groan as one last contraction pushed the last tentacle alien out of his body and into the bathwater. This one was purple and green, speckled with gold. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in his lover’s arms while it wriggled around in the bath.

“Is it over? You still look huge.”

“That’s the original tentacle creature. The one that impregnated me. It’ll be staying inside me for the time being.” Rick told him. And it will definitely be impregnating me again soon, he thought. Just thinking about that night in his study was enough to make him hard.

The tentacle creature Rick had just birthed didn’t make its exit into the drain like its siblings had, but instead it lingered there like it was waiting for something. He watched it nervously poke Keith’s feet.

“The offspring wishes to enter your partner’s womb,” said the tentacle creature. “It wishes to implant its eggs within him, just like I have with you.”

“What should I do?” asked Rick, caressing his belly where the tentacle creature remained.

“What?” asked Keith. “Who are you talking to?”

“Ask him if he wishes to allow it entry into his womb,” said the tentacle creature, rubbing one of its appendages along the inside of Rick’s belly. He did his best to hold in the moan threatening to escape his lips.

Rick turned around and sat on the other end of the tub, the newly born mass of tentacles now sitting between him and Keith. “The creature inside of me is capable of communicating with me telepathically. It tells me that the tentacle creature in front of you wants to…do the same thing to you that was done to me.”

“It wants to do what?” Keith’s eyes dart down to the tentacle creature in the water, which was now caressing his legs. “It wants to impregnate me?”

“Yeah, it does.” Rick took Keith’s hand in his. “I know you might have doubts, but it doesn’t hurt, and it feels really…wonderful.” Rick began to imagine what Keith would look like, pregnant with his own brood of tentacles. He imagined the tentacle creature bulging his belly, then making him look swollen with cum, just like he had been just days ago. His cock stirred, but he tried to focus in the moment.

“I…I can’t lie. Seeing you in this state makes me feel so much more attracted to you,” Keith said. “And it was alien you said. From space?”

“Yes. Think of it. Both of us pregnant with a foreign species from far away. I’ve spent the past few days learning so much, but imagine what we can learn together!”

Keith smiles. “Alright you’ve convinced me. I have to admit I am pretty curious about this experience. I wonder what it’ll be like first hand.” He looks down at the mass of tentacles and rubs a finger along one of its appendages. “You can enter me, if you’d like.”

The permission was all the tentacle creature in the water needed to hear. Rick leaned back, making himself comfortable as the show began. One of its tentacles rubbed along the inside of Keith’s thighs before sliding up to his silky folds, where it teased him. Keith tried his best to discreetly let out a moan, but his rising cock gave him away. The tentacle plunged into him, and Rick watched it make his lower abdomen bulge as it explored the inside of Keith’s womb.

Another tentacle rose up, this one hollow, and it made its way towards Keith’s cock. Rick knew what would happen next and it took it in his hands, then gently guided it to his stiff cock. It enveloped him, and began to suck. He remembered what the creature had told him, about some partners finding it erotic to use the others’ sperm. Rick could think of nothing more thrilling than his own cum filling Keith to the brim with offspring. Just that thought was enough to pull him over the edge. The tentacle around his cock eagerly drank up.

“What is it doing?” He let out another moan as a second tentacle plunged into him, joining the first in making belly bulge.

“It will take my cum and use it to impregnate its eggs inside of you. It doesn’t make its own, you see.” He groaned as he came again, the tentacles sucking up every drop once again.

“So they’ll be yours? I’ll technically be carrying your babies?” asked Keith. Rick nodded, barely able to say a word as his cock released itself for the third time.

He came again a few times more as he watched the creature move its mass of tentacles towards Keith’s opening, pulsing and pumping its way into his tunnel and towards his womb. As the creature made progress, the bulge in his womb swelled. Rick moved closer to him, holding onto Keith’s belly and feeling it slowly grow until all the tentacles made it inside. He was huge now, and Rick watched the individual tentacles writhe underneath his thin skin.

“It feels…wow.” Keith panted, caressing his belly. “You were right.”

“And now it’s only going to get better from here,” Rick replied gleefully. The engorged tentacle around his cock released itself and began churning as it mutated his cum. Keith groaned as the last tentacle receded into his womb with the rest of the creature. Rick’s heart thumped as he anticipated what happened next. His hands still on Keith’s belly, he felt the explosion of cum being released inside of him, making his belly grow and grow. The tentacles disappeared as his belly became a large orb full of wriggling, mutated cum. His cum.

“Oh my god,” Keith said, barely above a whisper, when the growing stopped. “I’m already so huge.”

“Your partner will make a wonderful host,” said the tentacle creature inside Rick. “He will have so many offspring.”

Keith groaned as his belly suddenly jerked. The first of many eggs had successfully implanted. Rick leaned in close to Keith’s face with a loving smile.

“I’m pregnant now, aren’t I?” Keith asked.

“Yes, you are. My creature says you’ll make a wonderful host, and I agree wholeheartedly.” Rick kissed him, one hand on the back of his neck, the other rubbing his burgeoning belly as it jerked again. “You are going to love every moment of it.”


End file.
